Watashi wa koko ni anata ga hitsuyō I Need You
by Mirajane Blue Heart
Summary: Aku selalu berharap Ueki disini.. walaupun saat itu Ueki tidak disini semoga sekarang bisa disini.. Watashi wa koko ni anata ga hitsuyō I Need You Air mata Ai mengalir. "Aku datang pada saat dibutuhkan..Loh Ai kenapa?"Ueki melanjutkan. Seseorang yang sangat kusukai itulah dia...
1. Chapter 1

"_**Watashi wa koko ni anata ga hitsuyō / I Need You**_** "**

**Chap 1**

**By : Mirajane Blue Heart**

**Pair : Ueki X Ai**

**The Law of Ueki is not my own ^^**

**Arigatou na to : Lelouch, Miralax, Guest, and Oceana Queen**

**Lelouch : makasih sarannya... ^^**

**Miralax: pastikan baca sampai habis ^^**

**Guest: Arigatou ^^**

**Oceana Queen: me too ^^**

**Btw sequel itu apa? Gomen masih newbie gak tau istilah seperti itu**

**Thanks for review**

**I am Very happy and approve it !**

**Kali ini FF The Law of Ueki.. ^^**

**Semoga suka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

" Hei... Kenapa kau membuang sampah disini?" Ucap seseorang berambut hijau sambil memegang sampah tersebut dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

"Ohh lalu apa masalahmu? Petugas Kebersihan Sekolah Sora! hahaha" balas seseorang bertubuh gendut.

"Lain kali buang sampahnya pada temp—"

Zuukk!

"Begini ya? Hahaha..." Laki – laki gendut tadi menempatkan tong sampah pada kepala Ueki.

"Hei kau kau kenapa kau memasukkan tong sampah ke temanku! Memangnya dia berbuat apa?" Ai tiba-tiba muncul. "Wee pacar petugas kebersihan orang yang suka iku campur.. Buat apa kami beri—"

Bukkkkk!

" Yes tepat sasaran!" Ai menoleh ke Ueki sambil tersenyum "Kau tidak apa-apa?". "Tidak apa-apa kok Ai, terima kasih atas tong sampahnya" Jawab Ueki.

"Teman selalu bisa diandalkan" Ai tersenyum lagi. "Ayo kekelas!" Ajak Ai.

"Sebelum itu kita harus membereskan itu" Jawab Ueki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tong sampah yang berserakan sampahnya.

"Ueki mode kejam" Ai menjulurkan lidahnya tapi Ueki tak memerdulikan hal itu dia mengambil sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ya ya aku juga bantu"

.

.

.

Ai POV

"Aku dan Ueki bersama yang lainnya sudah SMU. Wah kalau dipikirkan kami sudah bersama-sama lama. Ueki kukenal sebagai seorang yang sangat peduli sekitar. Bahkan dirinya sendiri gak dipikirkan. Dia lebih mendahulukan orang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri, tapi... terkadang dia lebih memikirkan tong sampah dibanding diriku huwaa kejam" Batinku.

End POV

.

.

Normal POV

" Kau disini rupanya" Marlyn memeluk Ueki dari belakang err Ai yang melihatnya bingung."Eh ada apa?" Ueki bertanya pada seorang wanita berambut blonde itu. "Tidak apa-apa hanya aku..." Marlyn memejamkan matanya masih pada posisi memeluknya. "Rindu.." Marlyn tersenyum manis.

"Ueki terlihat senang, huh dia orangnya tidak peduli pada hal seperti itu dan dia sama sekali tidak peka menurutku" Batin Ai.

"Ah ayolah aku sudah hampir terlambat" Ueki mencoba melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak mau melepaskannya"Marlyn kelihatan mirip anak kecil.

"Hei..Hei kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Ai dengan mata yang sengaja dibesarkan atau puppy eyes.

"Ai..Ti—" Terlihat mulut Ueki yang dibekap tangan Marlyn. Mencurigakan! Itu yang terbenam dalam pemikiran Ai. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau beritahu selamat bersenang-senang berdua" Ai langsung berjalan meninggalkan.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya Ai marah... Marlyn kau tahu kan dia seperti apa?"Ueki sambil duduk di kelas pada saat jam istirahat.

" Seperti ini" Marlyn menunjuk gambar zombie.

"Ya..sudahlah lupakan.. ada masalah apa?" Ueki sambil meminum kotak jus.

"Emm, aku ingin membuat acara pada saat natal dan..." Maryln tersenyum sangat manis.

.

.

.

"Huhhhh bukan Ai namanya kalau tidak tahu... mereka berdua sangat menyebalkan dan temanku sendiri bukan... sahabatku sendiri tidak mau membicarakannya padaku" Ai duduk di halaman sekolah dengan muka kusut.

"Hola Ai tumben sendirian mana soulmate—mu" Ejek Rinco yang sedang mengandeng seseorang. "SANO!?" Mulut Ai terbuka lebar menandakan ia sangat terkejut melihat keduanya. "Sejak kapan?" Ai dengan muka penasaran.

"Sejak sebulan lalu hehehe..."Rinco tersenyum. "Yo Ai" Sapa Sano.

"Berarti Cuma tersisa Aku dan Ueki apa begitu?" Tanya Ai sambil memandangi kedua sahabatnya itu yang sudah mulai 'Pacaran'.

"Ganbatte Ai-chan" Rinco tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang berkaca bening tersebut.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Ue—"

BUKKK!

Ai melempar pot ke Sano dan hasilnya Sano terkapar dan Rinco sangat panik.

"Jangan sebut-sebut namanya aku lagi sebal dengannya" Ai memajukan bibirnya. "Ha? Lagi cemburu ya?" Rinco disela-sela memperban Sano bertanya pada Ai sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dia dan Maryln ada rahasia dan aku sangat penasaran apalagi dia sempat memeluk Ueki, Apa dia tak memikirkan aku yang berada disampingnya padahal aku lebih lama mengenalnya dan Marlyn mengenalnya baru-baru ini kan, aku tahu kalau tidak sekaya Marlyn tidak secantik dirinya, tapi aku lebih ingin di—" Muka Ai memerah saat melihat sosok manusia berambut hijau tengah tepat memandang wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Di... apa?" Ueki langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ai yang masih dalam tahap 'malu'.

"Cieee kami pergi dulu jaa ne Ai , Ueki" Rinco langsung menyeret Sano yang masih terlilit perban.

"Diperhatikan? Aku selalu perhatian ya?" Ueki menyodorkan Kue ke hadapan Ai yang masih terdiam. "Makanlah kau belum makan" Ueki berjalan pergi.

"Huh Ueki bodoh Arigatou(terima kasih)..." Ai tersenyum kecil memandangi kue yang diberikan Ueki.

.

.

.

"Ueki!" Teriak Ai sesampainya di meja Ueki.

"Yawn...Aku baru mencoba tidur" Ueki dengan mata panda.

"Wow kau tidur jam berapa? Tapi... sebelum tidur beritahu aku sesuatu" Ai dengan muka memelasnya sebenarnya Ueki sama sekali tak terpengaruh."Beritahu apa?" Ueki dengan tangan yang masih menopang mukanya.

"Itu... Ada apa kamu dengan Marlyn? Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya kau tahu itu... jadi bisakah kamu memberitahunya padaku.."

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ya!"

"Marlyn menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahukannya, jadi itu jawabannya semoga kamu tak penasaran.. Oyasuminasai!" Ueki pun tertidur. Ai melongo disana.

.

.

.

"Ueki sangat jujur ya" Ai menghela napas sambil membuka bekal makan siangnya. "Kita harus begitu kan dan syukurlah Ai tak penasaran lagi " senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Ueki berhasil membuat muka Ai memerah lagi.

"Ai kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu merah tuh" Ucap Ueki sambil mengambil dan mengunyah satu sushi milik Ai. "Hei hei tanpa izin jangan ambil sembarangan" Ai langsung spontan menjitak Ueki.

"Ueki makan denganku saja yuk" Suara yang Ai sangat kenal.

"Marlyn aku kan lagi makan juga" Ueki dengan muka polos.

"Tapi dia kan gak mengizinkanmu memakannya , ikut aku saja aku bawa banyak loh! Enak – enak lagi dibanding makanan yang dibuat orang itu" Lirik Marlyn dengan tatapan tajam ke Ai. "Sudah ikut aku ya" Marlyn menarik Ueki keluar kelas.

"Menyebalkan! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan makananku.. Aku kan tidak bilang dia tak boleh memakannya lagipula aku cuma bercanda..." Ai mulai memakan bekalnya sendirian di kelas hari itu.

.

.

.

"Ueki temani aku lagi ya" Marlyn menarik Ueki keluar kelas meninggalkan Ai sendirian di kelas.

"Maaf ya Ai aku terlalu sering meninggalkanmu" Ueki dengan muka biasa-biasa. "Tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan dan tak ada yang perlu kau ucapkan" Ai dengan dingin meninggalkan Ueki di tengah perjalanan sekolah.

..

BUK!

Ai menutup pintunya dengan keras. Dia terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa menit Ai bangkit dan segera menulis sesuatu di diarinya. Mungkin setiap kegiatan yang dialami ditulisnya. Atau secercah harapan dan doa pun di tuangkan disitu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Well bagaimana menurut kalian... sama seperti ff yang kubuat aku akan memasukkan lirik lagu dalam cerita ini juga... ^^**

**Maaf kalau buruk hihi maklum baru pemula juga...**

**Review kalau suka kalau ada kesalahan dalam kata maklumi ya...**

**Hehe kerjain fanfic pas kelas 3 smk benar-benar gak ada waktu tapi ini jadi salah satu hobi 'sekarang'**

**Ada yang penasaran gak kelanjutannya? Hehe ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Watashi wa koko ni anata ga hitsuyō / I Need You**_** "**

**By : Mirajane Blue Heart**

**Pairing : Ueki X Ai**

**Law of Ueki is not my own**

Akhirnya sambungan ceritanya ^^

Hihi semoga semua suka

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ai mengambil pulpen dan membuka buku tersebut dan dia mulai menulis...

"Salju" Ucap Ai saat tengah berjalan di tengah Kota.

"Mama Huwaaa"

Terdengar suara anak kecil menangis. Ai segera menghampirinya.

"Ibu mu dimana?" Tanya Ai sambil jongkok menatap anak kecil itu.

"Tidak tahu kak.. Huwaa" Anak kecil tersebut menangis lagi.

"Cup..cup jangan menangis ya" Ai mencoba menenangkan.

"Muka kakak seram Huwaaaaa" Anak kecil tersebut tambah menangis.

"Maaf kalau mukaku jelek tapi aku pemeran utama loh" Ai sambil senyam-senyum.

"Hehehe muka kakak aneh" Anak kecil itu tertawa.

"Begitu" Ai shock dengan jarum tertusuk-tusuk kebadannya.

"Ayo cari mama" Ajak anak itu sambil menarik-narik tangan Ai.

"Iya!" Ai tersenyum.

Anak kecil ini kelak akan jadi orang berguna. Setelah beberapa jam dicari ternyata Ibu anak ini berdiri disalah satu toko kue. Kelihatan melakukan 'Gosip' sampai-sampai anak sendiri dilupakan. Ternyata dugaanku salah.

.

.

.

"Kentaro kemana saja Ibu khawatir" Ucap Ibu kentaro sambil memeluk anaknya.

"Gak kemana-mana Ma.. Aku dan kakak ini mencari mama" Ucap kentaro polos.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga anak saya" Ibu itu tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Ai tersenyum.

"Nah kentaro ini Kue untukmu" Ibu tersebut menunjukkan satu kue besar ke anaknya tersebut.

"Wah Kentaro suka kue! Makasih Ma.. Ayo pulang Kentaro sudah ingin memakannya" Ucap Kentaro dengan muka sangat bahagia.

"Ayo pulang kentaro, sampai jumpa nona cantik" Ibu itu memuji Ai.

"Sampai jumpa ka" Kentaro melambaikan tangan.

Ai membalas dengan melambaikan tangan. Dan Ai meneruskan untuk berjalan-jalan dikota. Seluruh kota terlihat putih tanpa satu hal berwarna.

__Aku selalu berharap kamu berada disini_

_Aku memikirkan, tetapi kamu tidak ada disini..._

Flashback

"Dia dan Maryln ada rahasia dan aku sangat penasaran apalagi dia sempat memeluk Ueki, Apa dia tak memikirkan aku yang berada disampingnya padahal aku lebih lama mengenalnya dan Marlyn mengenalnya baru-baru ini kan, aku tahu kalau tidak sekaya Marlyn tidak secantik dirinya, tapi aku lebih ingin di—" Muka Ai memerah saat melihat sosok manusia berambut hijau tengah tepat memandang wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 5 cm.

"Di... apa?" Ueki langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ai yang masih dalam tahap 'malu'.

End of Flashback.

"Kebahagiaan sekecil apapun takkan terjadi padaku lagi" Ucap Ai sambil duduk disudut taman kota.

__Entah bagaimana, rasanya mengingatkan_

_Bukan kesepian..._

Flashback

"Marlyn aku kan lagi makan juga" Ueki dengan muka polos.

"Tapi dia kan gak mengizinkanmu memakannya , ikut aku saja aku bawa banyak loh! Enak – enak lagi dibanding makanan yang dibuat orang itu" Lirik Marlyn dengan tatapan tajam ke Ai. "Sudah ikut aku ya" Marlyn menarik Ueki keluar kelas.

"Menyebalkan! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan makananku.. Aku kan tidak bilang dia tak boleh memakannya lagipula aku cuma bercanda..." Ai mulai memakan bekalnya sendirian di kelas hari itu.

End of Flashback

"Aku pulang" Ai melepas sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah yang ditinggali olehnya sendirian. Takkan ada yang mengucapkan "Okaerinasai" bukan?. Tapi beberapa waktu itu...

__Aku mendongak ke atas langit biru_

_Hati mengalir seperti planet_

_Ketika hilang mencoba mengingat..._

Flashback

"Okaerinasai Ai!" Ucap Ueki yang tiba-tiba berada dirumahku.

"Okaerinasai Ai" " Yo" Rinco dan Sano juga.

"Ehem Tadaima!" Ucap Ai.

End of Flashback

"Itadakimasu" Ucap Ai sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan.

Setelah makan Ai tertidur lelap dimeja makan diruang tamu. Terlihat seseorang dijendela mengawasinya dari jauh. Ai membuka matanya yang kelihatan sangat ngatuk. Semua terlihat buram. "Kau si..siapa?" Ucap Ai yang langsung terlelap. Dan bayangan hitam itu hilang.

"Oyasuminasai Ai" Ucap bayangan tadi sambil berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

__Cara kami kembali kemudian..._

_Selalu mengawasi kita dari jauh.._

Di sekolah Sora.

"Ohayo Ai, " Ucap Rinco dan Sano bersamaan.

"O...hayo" Ucap Ai kelihatan mukanya lemah.

"Ai kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Rinco dengan muka cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Cuma kurang tidur sudah kalian kekelas kalian sana" Ucap Ai sambil mendorong pasangan tersebut keluar kelas.

"Dia bersama Marlyn lagi ya?" Batin Ai sambil melihat kearah kursi Ueki yang kosong.

"Ayolah Ai kenapa kau memikirkan orang yang tak memikirkan dirimu" Ucap Ai sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat.

"Ueki buka mulutnya aaaaa" Ucap Marlyn dengan lembut sambil memegang sendok.

"Tidak mau... Aku tidak lapar dan untuk apa kau bawa sebanyak ini!" Ueki dengan muka mual karena melihat 1000 bento.

"Ah.. ini Cuma setengah, setengah masih di mobil." Ucap Marlyn. "Lagipula ini kan supaya aku bisa bersamamu" lanjut Marlyn.

"Huek apa perutku muat" Ucap Ueki sambil muntah-muntah.

"Yo Ai" sapa Ueki ketika melihat Ai Lewat.

__Apa yang dilakukan? Disuatu tempat?_

_Aku mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut tapi kamu tidak menjawab..._

Ai menatap ueki. Tapi Ai langsung memalingkan muka dan langsung berlari. Terlihat tetesan Air mata sebelum dia memalingkan muka tadi.

"Ai?" Ueki bengong untuk sesaat.

"Ayo makan bento , Ueki" Marlyn sambil memegang sendok.

"Gak mau!"

.

"Ueki..."Ai berlari sambil menghapus air matanya. "Aku kenapa? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti" Batin Ai sambil duduk ditaman sekolah.

"Haiiii Ai" Sapa Rinco.

"Hai Rinco tidak dengan Sano?" Tanya Ai.

"Ahh.. dia pulang duluan" jawab Rinco dengan santai."Loh kenapa mukamu?Seperti habis menangis... Apa yang Ueki lakukan padamu? " Tanya Rinco sambil mengumpalkan tangannya.

"Dia tak salah apapun ... jadi jangan menyalahkan dia ya?" Ucap Ai dengan suara lembut.

"Baiklah... Besok ada acara Natal sekolah dihalaman sekolah ini akan ada seperti pasar malam Ai datang ya! Aku dan Sano akan menunggumu..jaa"Rinco sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Aku tak bisa datang Rinco.." Ucap Ai lirih.

.

"Apa kau akan datang besok malam?" Ucap seseorang dikelas Ai yang terlibat pembicaraan anak-anak dalam kelas.

"Tentu! Kudengar akan ada kembang api juga! Aku tak sabar" Jawab Anak yang lain.

"Aku akan pergi dengan pacarku!" Jawab anak yang lain.

"Hei-hei kau punya pacar ya?" Anak yang lain terkejut.

"Wekkk"

"Hei kau kan teman seharusnya memberitahu temanmu dong!"

"Kau kan sekarang sudah tahu! haha"

"Ya sudah haha"

Ai tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anak-anak tadi. Terdengar biasa tapi kenapa Ai kelihatan murung.

.

.

.

__Meninggalkan, Merasakan, Keluar dari persembunyian.. _

_Semua orang..._

_Karena terhubung.._

Flashback

"Ah Ai tidak bisa datang karena flu ya?" Terdengar nada kecewa dari Rinco.

"Hehehe iya.. Maaf ya.. lagipula kan ada Sano disana "Jawab Ai

"Tapi lebih seru bila kau disini.. Aku bersama Sano dan kau bersama Ue—"

Tut...Tut...

End of Flashback.

"Ai penakut mendengar namanya saja takut.. Ah Natal ya?" Ucap Ai sambil memandangi keluar jendela.

__Aku selalu berharap kamu berada disini_

_Aku memikirkan, tetapi kamu tidak ada disini..._

Tok.. Tok...

Terdengar suara pintu rumah Ai di ketok seseorang.

"Ah tunggu sebentar" Ai berkata dan langsung menuju ke depan pintu.

__Entah bagaimana, rasanya mengingatkan_

_Bukan kesepian..._

Krek!

Suara pintu dibuka.

"Loh tidak ada orang?" tanya Ai saat pintu dibuka tak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya. "Jangan-jangan Hantu aku harus kembali kerumah" Ai langsung berlari kearah pintu.

"Astaga aku lupa pintunya otomatis... Kuncinya aku lupa mengambilnya bagaimana ini?!" Ucap Ai yang terlihat panik.

__Aku mendongak ke atas langit biru_

_Hati mengalir seperti planet_

_Ketika hilang mencoba mengingat..._

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menariknya.

"Ehhh? Kau siapa?" Ai tambah bingung. "Jangan-jangan dia penjahat! "

__Cara kami kembali kemudian..._

_Selalu mengawasi kita dari jauh.._

"Eh sekolah?" Ai dengan tampang bingung melihat kearah sekolah. "Penjahat tadi menarikku hanya untuk kesini?!" Batin Ai.

__Apa yang dilakukan? Disuatu tempat?_

_Aku mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut tapi kamu tidak menjawab..._

"Aku tak mau kesini ... kenapa kau menarikku kesini" Ucap Ai dengan nada dingin.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melihat 'orang itu' bersama-sama" Ai terlihat sangat suram.

"Apa kau membenci 'orang itu' " Tanya penjahat baru saja dia mengeluarkan suaranya yang sebenarnya familiar.

"Aku tak membencinya.. Hanya saja..." Ucap Ai yang kelihatan berdiri dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Penjahat tadi membuka topinya dan masker yang dari tadi menutupi mukanya. Dia langsung menarik Ai kedalam pelukannya.

"Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa memberi perhatian lebih, ya kan?" Ueki memeluknya tambah erat.

"Ueki..."Air mata mengalir dari mata biru milik Ai. Ai membalas pelukan Ueki dengan erat seperti enggan melepaskannya.

"Hangat" Itulah yang dirasakan Ai walaupun sedang musim dingin ne?.

__Meninggalkan, Merasakan, Keluar dari persembunyian.. _

_Semua orang..._

_Karena terhubung.._

"Ai kau datang... Cieeeee Sano sadar dong" Rinco sambil menyenggol Sano sebelahnya yang sudah menganga besar melihat Ai dan Ueki berpelukan.

"Rinco.. Sano!" Ai dengan muka sangat merah. Tepatnya malu. Hehehe...

"Ah hola" Sapa Ueki santai melambaikan tangannya.

"Hehehe sampai kapan mau pelukan Huh!" Protes Rinco dan Sano bersamaan.

"Ah Gomen" Ai melepaskan tangannya.

"Kalian berdua cerewet sekali..." Ueki ikut mem-protes.

"Hahaha Ai tak apa-apa kok.. Nah ayo masuk kedalam banyak makanan loh... Pegangan tangan dulu seperti ini" Rinco sambil memegang tangan Ueki dan memegang tangan Ai terus disatukan.

"Ehh Rinco.." Ai sedikit terkejut. Rona merah dimukanya terlihat jelas.

"Tidak apa-apa kan iyakan Sano" Ucap Rinco sambil memegang tangan Sano sambil diputar-putar. Memangnya Sano mainan.

"Aku bisa mati" Sano menambahkan.

"Makanan?" Ueki dengan puppy eyes.

GUBRAK!

Ueki jatuh pingsan setelah mendengar kata 'makanan'.

"Ueki tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

.

"Hei Ueki terimakasih mau membantu Marlyn selama menjelang Natal ini!" Ucap Marlyn tiba-tiba.

"Sama-sama aku suka membantu orang kok" Ucap Ueki polos.

"Membantu apa?" Ai masih belum hilang penasarannya.

"Ah sudah Natal jadi tidak rahasia lagi, membantu... Aku menumbuhkan pohon-pohon dirumahku tapi gara-gara Musim dingin sama sekali tak berguna.. hahaha" Ucap Marlyn sambil tertawa keras.

"Eh.. mereka berdua (Ueki & Marlyn) otaknya dimana ya?" Ucap Rinco, Ai dan Sano sambil berpandangan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Musim Natal sudah lewat sekarang sudah musim semi.

"Ai" Sapa seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

"Ah Ueki.." Ai tersenyum.

"Eh aku mau bicara aku entah kenapa mau kerumahmu waktu malam natal kemarin"

"Karena apa ya, emm.." Ai berpikir keras. "Ah mungkin kata-kata yang kutulis di Diariku" Batin Ai.

"Mungkin kebiasaanmu?" Ai menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Loh apa ya?" Ueki mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Mau tau apa yang Ai tulis.

__Aku selalu berharap Ueki disini.. walaupun saat itu Ueki tidak disini semoga sekarang bisa disini.._

_Watashi wa koko ni anata ga hitsuyō ( I Need You__)_

Air mata Ai mengalir.

"Aku datang pada saat dibutuhkan..Loh Ai kenapa?"Ueki melanjutkan.

Seseorang yang sangat kusukai itulah dia...

"Tidak apa-apa...hanya debu" Ai tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. Dan Ai menarik tangan Ueki berlari ke arah sekolah.

**The End.**

**.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Aku kerjain ff ini sambil dengar lagu wah enak ketiknya..**

**Enjoy gitu hehe *just share **

**Semoga suka ^^**

**Review please...**


End file.
